


Stay High // 新鲜橙汁的榨取

by aurenoelia



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Abuse, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Top!Kaito, bottom!kouta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenoelia/pseuds/aurenoelia
Summary: 这是一个蕉捡到了被路人们下过药榨过汁的橙，然后进一步榨汁的故事。CP：戒纮 (蕉橙)警告：有一定程度的路人轮橙提及，公共场合，多次高潮，dirty thoughts，失禁。弃权声明：我不拥有《假面骑士铠武》。我不拥有《假面骑士铠武》 的任何人物，但他们拥有彼此。请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito, Kazuraba Kouta/Others (mentioned)
Kudos: 55





	Stay High // 新鲜橙汁的榨取

**Author's Note:**

> _歪む気持ちはあなたが欲しい // 想要得到你的想法是如此扭曲_   
  
_家入レオ - Silly_   


沢芽市存在着一些尚未被世界树清理的废弃建筑群，在挂着“禁止入内”的铁网和铁链的分割下与繁华的都市相隔绝。即使厂房里仍然盘踞着已经锈蚀的大型机械，剩余的空间也相当宽敞，但除了一些连排行榜都挤不进去的三流团队会把这里当作自己的练习场地和据点之外，很少会有人到这附近来，更别提无视禁止标识、踏入这片已经被抛弃的孤岛。

所以此刻的驱纹戒斗把自己不知为何竟然走到连接着那片废墟的小巷里的行为归结于天气太热。

毕竟今年的天气确实反常，气温从九月中旬开始不降反升，稳定地一路飙高，到了现在的九月底，连夜晚的温度都犹如炎夏。

这条小巷看起来曾经是一个垃圾回收点，即使早已废弃，几个相邻摆在一起的金属制大型垃圾箱还没有挪走。小巷的尽头是一堵高高的、贴着巨大禁止标识的铁网栅栏。

正打算掉头回去的戒斗却发现好像有什么人倒在前面。

即使夜色已深，戒斗也能看出来那人趴在地上，赤着脚，下身不着寸缕，唯一得以蔽体的衣物是挂在上半身的一件蓝色运动夹克。这个距离下戒斗看不清那人夹克上绘制的花纹，但那与浮世绘有几分相似的线条却使他心中升起一股不祥的预感，他便放轻了脚步缓缓向前朝那人走去。他越是靠近，先前在远处还若隐若现的精液气味就越是浓烈。

黑暗中，戒斗踢到了一只像是注射器针筒一样的东西，在被戒斗一脚踢开之后，它便朝着一旁的金属垃圾箱横冲直撞而去了。撞击的轰响在整条小巷陡然炸开，使得戒斗因莫名的不安而停下脚步。现在他终于能看清那人身上的蓝色夹克**确实**是铠武的队服没错——整个铠武只有一个人的队服那么花哨，而且那人左手手腕上的手链也昭示了那人的身份。

“喂，葛叶！葛叶！醒醒！”

他蹲下身去，试图将葛叶纮汰扶起来，可是对方的身体看上去软绵绵的，一副完全使不上力气的样子，害得两人起身还没站稳就一起摔在了旁边的铁网上。

“唔……”被夹在铁网和戒斗中间的纮汰发出一声闷哼，费力地睁开眼睛，“好痛……戒斗？”

这时戒斗才发觉纮汰的身体反常地发着热，又红又烫的脸颊上挂着白色浊液，还在流出的鼻血和眼圈的青紫是被殴打过的证据，有些发肿的嘴唇泛着水光，在拉链只拉到一半的、已经被弄得脏兮兮的铠武队服下是遍布深红色的吻痕的胸膛，由于站立的姿势，几股精液正从合不拢的后穴沿着光裸的双腿缓缓流下，除此之外，几乎每一寸裸露的皮肤上都被射上了精液——因为刚才拉着戒斗一起摔倒的缘故也蹭了一些在戒斗穿得一丝不苟的巴隆队服上。

眼前这个很明显被什么人侵犯过的、全身上下都散发着精液的味道的人，真的是他认识的那个葛叶纮汰吗？虽然这家伙总是傻乎乎地为了一些根本就无所谓的事情忙得团团转，或者为了满足其他人的心愿而白白放弃眼前的利益——倘若能找到行之有效的方法，恐怕这家伙甚至愿意独自背负这世上所有的苦痛——但心甘情愿地被做这种事果然还是……

不，不对。

就算是那种白痴，也不可能自愿被做这样的事情啊。

一股无名怒火突然在戒斗的心中烧了起来，跃到半空的火星噼啪作响，那声音吵得戒斗震耳欲聋。

戒斗突然想到了方才那只被自己踢到的注射器，他回过头去——果然，那只注射器正静静躺在垃圾箱边，银色的针头在月光下闪着诡异的光芒。

是被下药了吗？

仔细观察起来，在纮汰倒着的地方附近还存在着几摊不自然的水痕。

虽然天气很热，但一直光着身体也不是办法，戒斗这样想着，打算脱下巴隆队服的外套给纮汰披上。

“戒斗……也是和**他们**一起的吗？”纮汰的声音逐渐弱了下去。

察觉到自己的举动让纮汰产生了误会，戒斗心头一紧，立刻停下了手上的动作。

“不是。”

“真是太好了，戒斗发现我了呢。”纮汰露出一个虚弱的笑容，后背倚着的铁网正支撑着他身体的全部重量，“……但如果戒斗是一起的也没关系的哦。”

“别说傻话了。”

“如果是你的话就没关系的，因为我早就对你……”

纮汰伸出手，想去抚摸戒斗皱着眉的脸，却因为想到自己的手之前碰触过什么而停下了动作。

粘着已经半凝固的白色液体的手悬在半空。

“你啊……”

戒斗叹了一口气，一把抓住纮汰的手，欺身上前将纮汰压在铁网上，低下头吻住了纮汰红肿的嘴唇。

戒斗的吻就像他本人一样，带着强烈的侵略性和占有欲，恨不得把纮汰整个人都肢解掉然后吞吃入肚。纮汰被压在铁网上，没有做出分毫反抗，任戒斗灵活的舌头掠过他的牙齿、舔过他的口腔，他正要迎合戒斗的节奏，戒斗就将自己推离了他的身体，扭头将口水吐在了地上。

纮汰有些怅然若失地睁开眼睛，津液正从嘴角流下，他还伸着舌头沉浸在方才的湿吻里。所以等到戒斗回过头来的时候，看到的就是纮汰这副求吻的姿态。

当他再次吻上纮汰的唇时，纮汰发出满足的闷哼，主动地仰起头与戒斗唇舌交缠。或许是因为血液里的药物还尚未完全分解掉，或许是因为戒斗的吻技太过高超，纮汰只觉得整个人都被戒斗带领着偏离了原来的方向，堕入无限的未知——或许这才是本来的方向也说不准。

欲望一旦在这具处于药效控制下且刚刚被多人侵犯过的身体里再次苏醒，就以不可控的速度迅速蔓延起来。想被戒斗侵犯的想法在纮汰脑海里叫嚣着，吞噬着纮汰好不容易保持住的理智。

或许早在被侵犯之前、早在被注射药物之前，这具身体就已经堕落成这副下流的样子了。

纮汰隐约觉察到了这件事。

接吻已经远远不能满足纮汰了，他忍不住将身体和戒斗贴得更近——他用没有被戒斗束缚住的那只手环上戒斗的腰使他们的身体紧贴在一起。面料较硬的巴隆队服和点缀着的金属装饰在纮汰赤裸而滚烫的皮肤上磨来磨去，产生着别样的快感，就好像戒斗在爱抚他的身体一样。只是这样纮汰就已经硬的发疼，下意识地晃动腰部试图抚慰得不到纾解的欲望。

但是戒斗会不会因为他已经被弄脏了而厌恶他呢？这个念头如同一盆冷水浇在纮汰头上，他可是刚刚被人轮流侵犯过啊，就算是因为药效没过，因为一个吻就变得急不可耐起来也太不知羞耻了吧？虽然先吻上来的人是戒斗没错……

当这个漫长的湿吻终于结束时，纮汰一直被戒斗钳制着的右手无力地落回身侧，他抬起左手擦掉了脸上的鼻血和嘴角的津液。他不敢抬头看戒斗的脸，他怕看到戒斗嫌恶的目光。他本以为戒斗接下来就会离开，但意外地，戒斗低下身来，在他的锁骨处舔舐啃咬。

驱纹戒斗已经打算把今晚他做出的所有非理性的事情都推给过于炎热的反常天气，比如他为什么会走到这条小巷来，比如为什么他在发现葛叶纮汰被其他人侵犯过的时候会愤怒不已，比如为什么他会亲吻葛叶纮汰，比如为什么他现在正在试图用新的吻痕覆盖那些人在葛叶纮汰身体上留下的痕迹。

从那个人替自己挡下初濑和城乃内的攻击的那时起，所有关于他的一切就都开始朝着非理性的方向头也不回地前进。

身为巴隆的前任领队，戒斗是一个强者——他**必须**是一个强者。虽然适当的愤怒可以让他保持清醒，但多余的愤怒所导致的感情用事是愚蠢的，这是弱者的行为，所以他不能允许自己的感情用事。但是一旦有什么事涉及到葛叶纮汰，不论是自己还是那件事情本身——一切的发展都会或多或少超出他的控制。他不想说“只有巴隆才能打败铠武”这种孩子气的话，但他也无法否认如果有人伤害葛叶纮汰，他就会感到没来由的愤怒，如果有人试图操控或占有葛叶纮汰，他就会想把那个人撕碎。

在他发觉这件事之前，他就已经在嫉妒那个叫“小舞”的少女对葛叶纮汰的依赖，在他想通为什么之前，他就已经在痛恨那个叫“阿实”的小鬼对葛叶纮汰的仰慕。

或许是戒斗早就变了质的独占欲太过庞大，以至于整个宇宙都无法承受，于是世界便随他的心意变得扭曲起来，所以他才会在这炎热到诡异的月夜见到这个像垃圾一样被人用过就丢掉的葛叶纮汰，然后他就终于可以用吻击碎这个人最后的理智，强迫这个人蹲在地上——就像他刚刚做过的那样，然后把自己的阴茎塞进他吐不出恶言的嘴巴。

纮汰没有做出任何反抗，乖乖地含着戒斗的阴茎，生疏地试图用舔舐和吸吮取悦眼前的人，但戒斗没有给他留太长的自我发挥时间就抓着他的头开始了抽插。看着眼角通红、几乎要哭出来的纮汰，戒斗反而加快了挺动的频率，他不由得去想，方才那些男人们也是这样操着葛叶纮汰的嘴吗？葛叶纮汰对他们也不会反抗吗？

葛叶纮汰喜欢这个吗？葛叶纮汰**喜欢**被粗暴对待吗？

戒斗每次插进来的时候都会顶到纮汰的喉咙，但这已经比先前那些人的所作所为好多了。光是戒斗正在使用着他的嘴这件事就能让已经快到临界点的阴茎射出来了，而戒斗粗重的喘息更是令纮汰意乱情迷，恍惚间他伸出手去抚慰自己的阴茎，没撸动几下就射了出来。几乎透明的精液并不粘稠，很快便流下纮汰的掌心，一滴一滴坠在地上。

这也太淫荡了，葛叶纮汰。

戒斗的目光无法从高潮的纮汰的脸上移开。

戒斗退出了纮汰的口腔，拉着他一边的手臂迫使他站起来，随后便将他背对着自己推在铁网上。戒斗将两根手指伸进纮汰已经红肿的穴口，简单地按压了一圈就又抽出，带出一些里面的精液。

“呜……”

“别动。”戒斗听见自己这么命令道。

被反复侵犯过很多次的身体，即使戒斗直接全部插进去应该也不会有困难，纮汰知道现在戒斗做的事情只不过是清理之前那些人射在里面的精液，虽然手法不算是温柔，但却足以让他不知已经射过几次的阴茎食髓知味，再次勃起。

“戒斗……你难道是在生气吗？”

“是啊，没错。”

戒斗装作漫不经心的样子回答着，在纮汰说出下一句能让他这般措手不及的话之前，将阴茎插进了纮汰的身体。

“呜——”

纮汰的后穴出乎意料的紧，又软又热的内壁吸着戒斗，几乎就要把他这样吸射出来，戒斗倒抽一口气，倘若不是他刚刚亲手从纮汰的后穴将别人的精液清理出来，他绝不会相信这是刚刚被许多人操过的屁股。他试图把别人侵犯着纮汰的影像从脑海中驱赶出去，便倾身将纮汰死死压在铁网上，大开大合地抽插起来。

“哈啊、戒斗——不行啊、好大、这样不行——太快了——”

纮汰的整个上半身都与铁网紧紧贴合着，红肿的乳头贴着冰凉的铁网，勃起的阴茎随着戒斗顶动的节奏一下一下撞上铁网，在疼痛中衍生出更加令人心醉神迷的快感，就仿佛他在被动地操着铁网自慰一样。

“戒斗、戒斗——别、别这么快——”

交合处啪嗒啪嗒的水声越来越大，剥夺着戒斗努力守住的理智，于是那些他所臆想的、他所努力驱逐的画面就一下子全都涌回脑海。他从今晚认出被丢在地上的人是葛叶纮汰的那一刻起，就控制不住自己去想象葛叶纮汰被侵犯的样子——那些暴徒是如何把他困在角落里，如何把药物注射进他的身体，如何粗暴地将他的衣服剥光，如何用粗大的阴茎插入他身上每一个能用的洞，如何用精液涂满那具线条精致的身体；他们是不是强迫他跪在地上一边为一个人口交一边用手照顾其他人的阴茎，是不是有两个人扑在他身上同时使用他上面和下面的两张嘴，是不是操得他在被侵犯的同时忍不住撸动自己的阴茎自慰……这些活色生香的画面让戒斗发出痛苦的低吼，他不想承认，他所想象的这些场景让他更加兴奋了。

即使在操葛叶纮汰的人不是他自己，他也会为此感到兴奋。

但此时此刻操进那不知餍足的后穴的人是他驱纹戒斗，所以现在葛叶纮汰所有动情的模样就都只属于他一个人。

——所以他就忍不住想让这个人的一切都**永远**只属于他一个人。

这样想着的戒斗将纮汰翻了个身，用正面的姿势再次进入了他。那张漂亮的脸已经被泪水和口水弄得一塌糊涂，裸露的上身已经被压出铁网的纹路，浅浅的红痕使得纮汰整个人看上去都变得更加色情。

“唔——不、不摸摸这里吗，戒斗？”

纮汰双手挤压着自己锻炼得当的胸肌，抬眼望着戒斗。在网状红痕的点缀下，被挤压变形的乳肉看上去更加诱人，两颗已经红肿的乳头鲜艳欲滴，其中一只乳头的四周还印着一圈深红色的牙印。

这场性爱不论怎么看都是他驱纹戒斗强行侵犯了葛叶纮汰吧？为什么葛叶纮汰还能这样主动向他求欢？

难道说他也向那些人主动求欢了吗？求着他们爱抚他？求着他们操他？

戒斗知道他对纮汰做的事情和之前那些人别无二致，但如果要说**他**和那些人究竟有什么区别的话——

那些人对葛叶纮汰的执念，恐怕都不及他的十分之一。

戒斗自暴自弃地甩了下头便沿着原有的那圈牙印咬了下去，惹出纮汰一声拔高的甜腻呻吟。

心头的怒火不知为何反倒更盛了几分，戒斗便撞得更加用力，顶得纮汰连一句完整的话都说不出来，唇间吐出的只有破碎的喘息和呻吟。

“哈啊、哈啊、那里、不要停——”纮汰打了个哭嗝，“还想、更多——戒斗——”

什么啊，原来葛叶纮汰的身体这么淫荡的吗？

在纮汰看不到的角度，戒斗露出一个扭曲的笑容。

就这样把葛叶纮汰彻底弄坏的话，就能让他真正成为自己的所有物了。

“戒斗——”

纮汰的高潮到来的瞬间，稀得像水一样的精液射在他自己身上和戒斗的衣服上，红色的巴隆制服立刻就晕开了一片湿痕。

纮汰的后穴因高潮而绞紧，戒斗自然不会放弃这个机会，他抽插得一下比一下用力，一下比一下深，几乎要顶到纮汰的胃里去。

“葛叶、葛叶、葛叶、葛叶……”他伏在纮汰身上，着魔一般地低声呢喃着，“……_纮汰、纮汰_。”

就这样，戒斗叫着纮汰的名字，射在了他身体里。

从来没有被戒斗叫过名字的纮汰，嘴角扬起淡淡的笑容，伸出手抱紧了怀里的戒斗。

等到戒斗的理智稍微回到身体里一些之后，他就挣扎着逃出了纮汰的怀抱，强迫纮汰背过身去抬起屁股，摆出羞耻的姿势。

一阵衣物的摩擦声在身后响起，就在纮汰怀疑自己还有没有体力承受第二轮的时候，一个湿热柔软的东西顶上了他的后穴。

是戒斗的舌头。

戒斗在吸他后面的洞。

“等等，戒斗，你在做什么啊？！”

被吸后面——被舌头侵犯这种事也太奇怪了吧，更奇怪的是身体竟然因此产生了反应。纮汰扭动着腰打算逃离，却被屁股上突然挨的一巴掌制止了。最糟糕的是，已经被过度压榨的阴茎竟然有了再次抬头的趋势，纮汰知道他应该已经什么都射不出来了。

“不行的，戒斗，这样下去的话我会——”

那是来自下腹的与射精感不同的压迫感。

戒斗的舌头突然离开了纮汰的身体，将吸出的精液吐在地上。

“你不是说，如果是我的话就没关系的吗？”

戒斗这样说着，再次低下头去舔弄纮汰的后穴，试图把刚刚他射进去的精液全部吸出来。

“但是这样的话……”纮汰无助地抓紧了铁网，就像把所有力气全数付诸指尖一样，连骨节都泛白，伴随而来的疼痛几乎要把手指割裂。

不行，太奇怪了，不论是后穴酥酥麻麻的快感还是下腹的饱胀感都太奇怪了。

在戒斗的舌头再次离开后穴的瞬间，一股淡黄色的液体就不受控制地从阴茎中流了出来。

戒斗也被纮汰身体的反应吓到了。

“喂，葛叶！”

戒斗站起身晃动着目光已经失焦的纮汰，可纮汰没有任何反应，他的身体沉沉地向后坠去，带着戒斗一同跌在铁网上。戒斗再看时，纮汰已经在他怀里昏了过去。

戒斗脱下自己的巴隆制服外套把衣不蔽体的纮汰包好，拦腰将他抱起，一边走出小巷一边思索着，或许走到那边的路口就能叫到车了。

**Author's Note:**

> 以防引起异议需要说明的是，虽然纮汰说出了类似告白的话但其实严格意义上不算是告白，戒斗虽然对纮汰有巨大的单箭头但是没有任何语言表达，所以严格意义上本篇的蕉橙实际上还停留在双向暗恋的阶段。戒斗第一次和纮汰接吻之后把口水吐掉，还有在插入之前把纮汰后面的精液清空不是因为厌恶纮汰，而是因为想弄掉别人留下的痕迹。  



End file.
